Aw Aw
by Imorz
Summary: Mimpi apa Kamasaki kemarin? Kalau tidak salah ayam bertelur, telurnya dua. Pagi ini Futakuchi mendadak punya oppai. 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 9.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Aw Aw © Imorz

Mimpi apa Kamasaki kemarin? Kalau tidak salah ayam bertelur, telurnya dua. Pagi ini Futakuchi mendadak punya _oppai_.

[ 30 Days Fanfiction Challenge: Day 9—Genderswapped ]

* * *

Kamasaki Yasushi bersyukur Datekou memenangkan pertandingan pertama dengan lancar; seperti meminum sirup mawar, lawan berhasil ditumbangkan dengan mudah sampai klepek-klepek. Melihat adik kelasnya berjuang sendirian membawa harga diri sekolah sebenarnya membuat tangan dan kakinya gatal ingin melompat dari kursi penonton. Apalagi melihat beberapa anak kelas satu yang kewalahan, beruntung pemain kelas dua lainnya mampu menutupi kesalahan yang sepertinya tidak terlihat oleh musuh.

Bisa dibilang permainan hari ini apik. Kamasaki berteriak dan bertepuk tangan paling nyaring, lebih nyaring dibandingkan kumpulan pendukung Datekou yang terkesiap dan kontan menatap Kamasaki dengan tatapan heran (setengahnya malu mengakui orang seperti Kamasaki adalah kakak kelas mereka).

Futakuchi Kenji adalah _MVP_. Sebagai kapten, ia bisa mengemban posisi penting itu dengan baik. Moniwa tidak henti-hentinya memujinya. Telinga Kamasaki kepanasan mendengar Moniwa terus menyebut nama adik kelas paling menjengkelkan itu dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga.

Pertandingan selanjutnya masih akan berlangsung. Kamasaki pergi ke toilet untuk membasuh muka. Melihat refleksi wajahnya di cermin membuatnya tertawa.

"Astaga, tampan sekali kau ini, bung. Hahaha."

Terkadang Kamasaki memiliki sifat yang seperti itu, narsis. Sedikit melegakan melihat tidak adanya orang selain dia di toilet. Bisa mati malu lama-lama.

"Itu pasti Kamasaki- _senpai_."

Kamasaki mengenal betul suara ini. Suara si Futakuchi Kenji yang bandelnya minta ampun, yang mulutnya setara dengan mesin kayu (engiyeeeettttttt; memekik telinga, bukan?).

"Lo di mana, bocah?"

"Bilik ketiga."

"Tahi lo keras, ya? Ututu, kasihan."

"Enak aja. Tiap hari gue makan sayur, bego."

"Terus kenapa lama banget di dalam?"

"Ayo coba tebak kenapaa?"

Kamasaki tidak punya waktu bermain tebak-tebakan. Harusnya Futakuchi pun sendiri tahu. Sebentar lagi pertandingan selanjutnya akan segera dimulai, dan anak ini justru mencoba mengulur waktu.

"Futakuchi! Cepetan ke luar!" Tangan Kamasaki menggedor pintu toilet bilik ketiga.

"Ga bisa."

"Loh, kenapa sih?!"

"Susah pokoknya."

"Coba ditepuk-tepuk perutnya, supaya tahinya cepet ke luar."

"Gue ga lagi berak, gundul."

Kamasaki menyadari sesuatu. Suara Futakuchi semakin lama semakin halus, semakin lembut, semakin cempreng? Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Kamasaki ternyata cuma kesal karena dibilang gundul. Setiap hari pakai pomade masih aja dibilang gundul.

"Ini gue gimana ya..."

"Kenapa, sih? Lu muntaber?"

"Bukan. Ini ... tubuh gue..."

Suara Futakuchi sudah berbeda. Kamasaki seperti berbicara dengan perempuan di toilet laki-laki.

"Ini gue lagi ngomong sama Futakuchi Kenji si adik kelas paling brengsek itu, 'kan?"

"Mati aja sono."

Tidak salah lagi. Meski suaranya sudah berubah sepeti perempuan, tabiatnya masih tetap Futakuchi Kenji.

"Gue boleh masuk, gak?" tanya Kamasaki.

"Tapi lu janji ga boleh ngapa-ngapain gue."

"Idih, ngapain gue grepe badan cowok."

"Soalnya ... gue udah ga cowok lagi."

Rasa penasaran Kamasaki meningkat pesat. Baru kali ini ia mengkhawatirkan Futakuchi yang notabene adalah orang yang paling menjengkelkan.

Pintu bilik terbuka. Kamasaki belum melangkah masuk, tetapi matanya lebih dulu membola.

Malam tadi Kamasaki bermimpi sangat aneh. Ia memiliki peternakan ayam yang sangat besar dan melegenda di seluruh penjuru negeri. Semua orang merantau demi mendapatkan ayamnya yang terkenal berkualitas. Dari semua ayam, ada satu yang Futakuchi tidak suka. Ayam tersebut tidak mau bertelur, suka mematuk, suka merebut makanan ayam lain, suka masuk ke dalam rumah dan berak di karpet. Rasanya ingin dibuang saja tapi Kamasaki tidak tega karena visual si ayam jauh dibandingkan ayam lain. Kalau saja ada kontes ayam rupawan, ayam ini pasti sudah menyabet juara umum dunia.

Suatu hari, ketika Kamasaki baru pulang dari menggembala sapi, ia diberitahu pegawainya bahwa ayam rupawan tiba-tiba saja bertelur dua butir dan itu membuat Kamasaki senang bukan main. Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan menghampiri si ayam. Sesuai ekspektasi, meski telurnya hanya ada dua, tapi cangkangnya kinclong bling-bling bersilau, ukurannya lebih besar daripada telur biasanya. Dari situ Kamasaki tahu bahwa ayam rupawan ini memang ayam yang paling best in the world.

Apa yang ada di dada Futakuchi Kenji saat ini langsung saja mengingatkannya dengan dua butir telur dengan kualitas tinggi tadi. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa mimpi dengan tubuh Futakuchi yang mendadak ramping meliuk bak gitar spanyol, buah dada yang menyembul, dan hilangnya jakun di tenggorokan lelaki itu.

"Futakuchi, titid lo..." Kamasaki mencoba menunjuk selangkangan lawan.

Futakuchi menghela napas. "Sesuai pikiran lo. Hilang."

Anjir, horor sekali ini.

"Kok, lo jadi gini?" tanya Kamasaki ragu-ragu.

"Mana gue tau. Habis pipis tadi, dada gue makin lama makin gede, terus jadi segede gini."

Kamasaki meneguk ludah. "Gue boleh pegang, ga?"

"Ya iyalah ga boleh! Gue laporin lu, ntar!" Futakuchi memeluk dadanya sendiri.

"Tapi lu pasti udah pegang-pegang duluan!"

"Kan tubuh gue sendiri! Gimana, sih?!"

"Alesan!"

"Pokoknya ga boleh!"

Kamasaki berpikir keras dengan kejadian yang menimpa Futakuchi. Apa ia terkena kutukan dari orang yang sakit hati karena ucapannya? Apa Futakuchi habis meminum ramuan kimia ajaib? Apa sebenarnya selama ini Futakuchi memang perempuan? Tapi ia menyihir mata semua orang agar melihatnya sebagai laki-laki namun kekuatannya sedang melemah makanya Kamasaki dapat melihat sosok aslinya?

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh." Futakuchi cemberut. Ia tahu Kamasaki mulai berpikir hal-hal yang bodoh.

"Habisnya lu mendadak jadi cewek gini." Kamasaki menatap wajah Futakuchi. "Cantik lagi."

Lantas membuat Futakuchi bersemu dan tangannya memukul lengan Kamasaki. "Ga usah ngegodain gue."

Suasana berubah canggung. Kamasaki melihat ke lain arah, sementara Futakuchi menunduk malu. Ini sudah seperti panel komik shoujo yang memalukan.

"Kalau mau pegang ... pegang aja."

Napas Kamasaki memburu. Ia sudah diberi lampu hijau, namun tangannya gemetar dan nyalinya mendadak ciut. Maklum, masih perjaka. Belum pernah pegang yang aneh-aneh selain melihat-lihat majalah dewasa secara ilegal.

"Beneran?" tanya Kamasaki sekali lagi memastikan.

"Iya. Tapi sebentar aja."

Mau sebentar atau lama, itu bukan masalah. Kamasaki berencana menjaga kesucian tangannya sehabis memegang oppai dengan tidak mencuci tangan selama sebulan.

"Oke. Aku mulai, ya."

Ketika Futakuchi mulai menutup matanya, Kamasaki siap mengangkat tangan, mendekat ke arah dada lawan. Matanya mulai berputar-putar, darah kecil ke luar dari hidung.

Sebelum sampai di lokasi, semuanya menggelap.

* * *

"Kamasaki!"

Kamasaki membuka matanya. Ia merasakan wajahnya basah dengan air. Moniwa dan yang lainnya menggerubungi.

"Sudah mendingan?"

"Gue ... kenapa?"

"Kena bola voli di kepala terus pingsan."

Masuk akal. Kamasaki ingat penglihatan terakhirnya adalah bola yang melesat cepat ke arahnya dan segalanya menjadi hitam. Sakitnya masih terasa, kepalanya bergoyang seperti sedang naik kapal.

Tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu. Mimpi di mana Kamasaki kelewat mesum dengan ingin memegang dada seorang perempuan. Ia mulai menyumpahi diri, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap begitu kurang ajar.

"Futakuchi mana?"

"Dia ke toilet, kenapa?"

Langsung saja Kamasaki bergegas menyusul ke toilet, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatap punggungnya terheran-heran.

Kamasaki ingin memeriksa sesuatu. "Futakuchi!"

Tidak ada suara di dalam toilet.

"Futakuchi Kenji!"

"Apaan sih! Teriak-teriak ga jelas."

Itu suara Futakuchi. Tidak berubah melembut seperti yang ada di mimpi sebelumnya.

"Lo di mana?"

"Bilik ketiga."

De javu. Setengah dari akal Kamasaki ingin mimpinya tadi berubah menjadi kenyataan. Ia tidak memikirkan hal kedepannya yang terjadi dengan Futakuchi seandainya benar-benar terjadi. Setengah lagi menolak usulan setan yang berbisik. Kamasaki jadi bingung sendiri.

"Futakuchi ... tubuh lo ... ga kenapa-napa, 'kan?"

Mendadak Futakuchi ke luar dari bilik toilet sambil bersiul. "Ga kenapa-napa, sih. Emangnya kenapa?"

Kamasaki menatap Futakuchi, atas-bawah. Tidak ada hal aneh terjadi padanya. Tidak ada kasus dada yang membesar atau hilangnya titid. Kamasaki menghela lega. Ia sangat bersyukur mimpi ayam tadi malam hanyalah sekadar mimpi belaka, begitu pula mimpi saat ia pingsan.

Datekou kembali bermain. Pendukung bersorak menyanyikan yel-yel yang begitu khas. Moniwa tetap memuji penampilan adik kelasnya yang bermain cantik. Kamasaki terdiam memperhatikan, tepatnya kepada Futakuchi.

"Kamasaki, Futakuchi kenapa?"

Lelaki itu tersadar. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sepertinya Kamasaki ingin kepalanya dibenturkan bola sekali lagi. Pasalnya, ia terus saja terngiang sosok Futakuchi Kenji versi wanita yang sepertinya berhasil memikat hati.

Tidak sengaja mereka berdua saling bertatapan, Futakuchi memberikan jari tengah untuk Kamasaki.

Alih-alih membalas dengan cacian, Kamasaki justru memegangi dadanya yang anehnya berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

Selesai.

a/n: maaf untuk judul, saya kehabisan ide.


End file.
